


Reminiscing

by emikouhai



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-21 20:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13151469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emikouhai/pseuds/emikouhai
Summary: Jeremy thinks back on his and Michael's friendship when they were younger. He totally doesn't love Michael, what are you talking about? (Newsflash! He's totally bi for Michael, which is a surprise to no one.)





	Reminiscing

It all began in kindergarten where they first met. They sat at opposite ends of the table, Michael coloring a picture that he drew that resembled Pac-Man and Jeremy reading a book. Michael went to grab a yellow crayon, but saw he didn’t have one. He began to tear up and eventually started crying. The teacher ran over and tried to calm him down and have him use a different color, but he thrashed and repeatedly shouted, “No! He has to be yellow! ‘s not right!”. Jeremy lowered his book. Why was this kid crying? He didn’t want anyone to be sad! He pretended to read his book and listened him talk about.. a yellow crayon? Hey! Jeremy has one! The kid can use that and then he won’t be sad anymore! Jeremy was very smart. He reached into his Super Mario backpack, which he thought was the coolest thing he’d ever seen, and grabbed his box of crayons. He pulled out all of his yellow ones, just incase he wanted different shades.  
“Hey, wanna use my crayons?” he had asked, holding them out to him. Michael immediately stopped crying.  
“Really? You’d,” he sniffled, “you’d let me use them?”  
“Mmhm! I don’t want you to be sad,” he handed the crayons to Michael and looked at his picture. “Hey! Is that Pac-Man? I love Pac-Man!” Michael’s face lit up. He likes Pac-Man too? Wow! This guy is so cool!  
“You can color with me if you want!” Michael smiled and Jeremy as they slid next to each other. They sat by each other for the rest of the day.

The duo sat on the front steps of the school. Michael suddenly turned to Jeremy. “Hey, we never told each other our names! Mine’s Michael, what’s yours?”  
“Mine’s Jeremy! I like your name, it’s waaay cooler than mine!”  
“No, yours is cooler!” They went back and forth like this for a while. Jeremy’s mom pulled up and shouted at Jeremy to hurry up. “Oh! I gotta go now! Bye Michael!”  
“Bye Jeremy!,” Michael shouted back and as a second thought, added an “I love you!”. Jeremy turned around and smiled.  
“I love you too!”


End file.
